Void War
Sien Beasts roamed the lands, basking in their perfection (and arrogance) and the perfect detail of their world. The Precursors grew tired of the Sien Beasts, and began to change the world. Although still immortal, and still powerful, the Sien Beasts chose to lash out at everything the Precursors changed. A Sien Beast whose name has been lost to time (but is referred to as The Limax) found a way to create more Sien Beasts than just those who were born when the world was made. Seeing the Limax as a serious threat to their divine sovereignty, the Precursors decided to craft more deities- using Sien Beasts. The Precursors took hold of three notable Sien Beasts who were sympathetic to their reign. Ealt and Egris copulated (an act unusual, as Sien Beasts can not mate), and gave birth to the many races of Man. Man was spread far and wide by their parents, but they themselves were slaughtered by the forces of the Limax for their betrayal. This action backfired when Ealt and Egris had their spirits thrown into the Void. The Precursors awaited them, and granted them Godhood. Eos had made a plan with the Precursors, and was to have his mind split as creatures of his ken were made from his body. The scaled and winged body of Eos was torn apart, his spirit thrown into the Void, and the Dragons were born from his bones. However, the power Eos still had over his disconnected body was great, and his spirit had fragmented, returning to all the dragons. With the power of the Sien Beasts and the blessings of the gods, the Dragons spread themselves far and wide, taking no side in the conflict. The Precursors and the Limax were fooled. Three dragons remained loyal to the Precursors and were granted immense power beyond any of being. These dragons became the Primordial Dragons, known as the Leviathan, the Behemoth and the Anzü. They were tasked with maintaining balance in Uroda until the time came that chaos consumed it. Then they would invoke the apocalypse, which would wake the Precursors and allow them to rebuild the world from scratch. The Precursors gifted them three orbs, one for water, one for earth and one for sky and they sealed them in a third eye socket and placed gargantuan metal seals that could only be removed by all the Primordial Dragons commanding it at once. With their creation deemed perfect the Precursors told the Sien Beasts that they would begin to slumber. The Limax resolved to devour the world in order to spite the Precursors. Although the other Sien Beasts were against the plan, none could act against the Limax's power. (It's consuming of Ealt and Egris' bodies increased its strength a hundredfold.) More of the Sien Beasts turned to the Precursors for protection from the Limax 'and its hunger for all things'. With enough of the Sien Beasts on their side, Ealt and Egris melded their spirits with their bodies, creating several dozen gods. The tribe of warrior gods assaulted the Limax, many losing their lives against the creature. Finally, the Limax was slain. With its power returned to dormancy, the Precursors hurled its carcass into the space outside Uroda, where it would reside, unable to regenerate to full power. The six gods managed to cast the Limax into orbit, diminishing his power. These new gods came to be known as the The Míshásta Pantheon. Previous Chapter: Origin Concluded in The Great Upheaval